Cards on the Table
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Mike feels guilty that his plan resulted in Paige getting stabbed, but she's not looking for a hero.


A/N: This takes place during Tinker Bell and the quote is from Happy Endings.

Mike absentmindedly traced his fingers over Paige's arm, stopping where her bandage began at her wrist.

Paige nestled further into his embrace, kissing his shoulder as he gathered the blankets around them. She could feel the guilt rolling off him in waves. Not exactly the afterglow she pictured after celebrating their victory. "This isn't your fault."

"I should've listened. Both you and Briggs warned me - "

Tilting her head slightly, she met Mike's eyes, "And I agreed. I could've refused, but I didn't. This is my job."

"You got hurt."

"I've been hurt worse and I'll get hurt again. I can take care of myself."

"I know, I just - "

Paige lightly rested her fingertips on Mike's lips, "I don't really see myself as a damsel in distress, but part of me thinks it's kinda hot that you want to protect me. But, I don't need a hero. I need you to have my back."

Mike's hand drifted lower down her bare back, pulling her closer, giving her a grin that made her pulse race. "Always." He brushed his lips over hers, trailing kisses down her neck.

Paige closed her eyes, determined not to give into temptation. One kiss would quickly turn into two. And two into three. Before she knew it, they'd be so tangled up in each other that this conversation would be a distant memory. "Mike, I'm being serious."

Sensing the change in mood, Mike lifted his head, his blue eyes heavy lidded with lust. Seeing that look in his eyes almost made her tell him to put this conversation on hold. But Mike took a deep breath, giving himself a few moments to focus.

"Paige, you're the strongest women I know. You're smart and capable and the last thing you need is for me to protect you, I get that. But you got hurt because of me. Because of a decision I made."

Mike probably would've felt this way even if they weren't, if they weren't whatever it was they were doing. But because they were, he felt guiltier. "You weren't reckless and it's not like you ordered me to do it. I knew the risks and I went along with it. I don't want you second guessing your judgment because you're worried about me. Worried that I might get hurt. Because if that's the case, this can't happen again."

From the moment they met, there had been something between them. An attraction. A flirtation. But she introduced him to Abby and he started something with her. And she was fine with that. If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit she was a little jealous, but she hadn't been pining after him, waiting for him to be single. Before he left for DC last summer, they shared one kiss. One kiss that could've changed everything but as much as she wanted to know what it would've been like to be with him, she had wanted to be more than a warm body that filled a void in his life. But things were different now. Maybe the timing was finally right. But if Mike couldn't separate their personal relationship from their jobs, they would be over before they began. And as much as she loved living in the moment and not worrying about tomorrow, she didn't want them to end tonight.

"Mike, I trust you. Do you trust me?" She needed him to trust that she could do her job. Trust that she didn't need to be protected. Need him to save her.

"Of course I do," Mike answered without any hesitation. "I trust you more - more than I trust myself."

Satisfied with his answer, Paige leaned forward, softly kissing him, "It's a good thing I trust you enough for the both of us."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

Paige rested her head on Mike's chest, sighing as he ran his fingers through her hair. "If you want to take care of me, you should go get us dinner."

"I should go get dinner?"

"You just told me that you should be taking care of me."

"Didn't you just tell me that you're not a damsel in distress?"

His tone was light, teasing. He'd definitely cave, he just needed a little convincing. "True, but if I go make dinner then you get to answer all sorts of questions when the lady in white leaves your room in a bloody dress at -" Paige paused to glance at the clock, "At 1:17 AM. And - "

"And, there's an and?"

"Oh, this the best part."

Mike laughed, "Go ahead. Wow me with your persuasive skills."

Paige waved her injured hand at Mike. "I'm wounded."

"_I'm wounded."_

"_Are you playing the 'I got stabbed' card right now?"_

"_It's a good card."_

Mike nodded, laughing as he kissed her forehead before starting to get out of bed. "Looks like I'm making you an after hours dinner. Just so you know, you didn't have to play your 'I got stabbed' card. You could've just let the sheet drop."

She watched him get dressed, wondering if she should order take out and have him get back in bed. But her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't really eaten since breakfast. "I'm saving that for breakfast in bed."

THE END


End file.
